Various audio data such as music data and the like are presented through various types of recording mediums or networks such as The Internet and the like and accumulated in information processing apparatuses such as personal computers and the like for use. Further, image data such as still images and moving images picked up through digital still cameras, digital video camera, and the like are also accumulated in the information processing apparatuses such as the personal computers and the like for use, in addition to the audio and image data presented through the recording mediums and the networks.
As described above, recently, the audio data and the image data accumulated in the information processing apparatuses such as the personal computers and the like have significantly increased. Further, a lot of various sound and image contents can be used on The Internet. However, the audio data and the image data acquired through a different path or at a different timing are ordinarily handled as data which are completely independent of each other regardless that they can be accessed from the same information processing apparatus.
That is, ordinarily, when a target audio data is replayed, only the target audio data can be replayed, and when a target image data is replayed, only the target image data can be replayed except a so-called AV (audio video) data such as TV broadcast programs, movie contents, and the like in which audio data and moving image data are replayed in synchronism with each other.
Recently, there has been proposed an apparatus that can carry out a so-called slideshow display (slideshow replay) for replaying the images which are arbitrarily selected from a plurality of images displayed in thumbnail format in an arbitrary order as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-288068 which will be described later. Further, it is also contemplated to add BGM when the so-called slideshow is replayed by designating audio data to be explicitly replayed by a user.
Incidentally, in a system for carrying out the so-called slideshow replay, a plurality of still image data recorded to a predetermined file and a plurality of still image data designated by a user are ordinarily used as a target to be replayed and further audio data recorded to a predetermined file and audio data designated by the user are ordinarily used as a target to be replayed.
However, a lot of audio data and image data is accumulated in the information processing apparatuses such as the personal computer and the like as described above, and further a lot of audio data and image data can be used through the networks such as The Internet and the like. Accordingly, there is a request for effectively and efficiently use the lot of usable audio data and image data.
Specifically, if it is possible to simply and securely select and display a still image suitable for music to be replayed and to add BGM (background music) optimum to still images to be sequentially displayed, the accumulated music data and image data can be effectively and efficiently utilized.
In view of what has been described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for and a method of effectively and efficiently using audio data such as music and a spoken voice and image data such as still images and moving images that can be used.